Un pas après l'autre
by TreizeOr
Summary: Les OS sur les moments manqués entre Adèle et Rocher dans la saison 8 ayant plu, voici quelques écrits sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, à certains moments donnés, dans la saison 7. REVIEWS required. ;)
1. Juste une présence

Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 2 (Juste une présence)

Adèle était enfin complète. Presque complète. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et espérait que les séances avec Elikia Massamba permettraient de la désintoxiquer d'Argos. Puis elle avait Ulysse maintenant. Deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle devait protéger envers et contre tout. Contre tous. Mais surtout Argos… ce pervers narcissique qui avait détruit leur vie, et qu'il fallait arrêter le plus vite possible.

Elle avait autre chose aussi. Des amis. Chloé, puis Rocher. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Leur présence la rassurait… surtout celle du commandant. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, et même si elle avait essayé de ne pas s'attacher, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Mais évidemment elle n'imaginait rien d'autre à ce moment précis que de sauver sa sœur.

Malgré tout, elle se sentait mieux à l'idée qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Alors quand la nuit tomba, qu'Ulysse et Camille s'étaient endormis, et que Julien Derval était monté se reposer dans sa chambre, elle sortit le voir devant la maison. La fameuse maison qui leur servait de planque. Un lieu tenu secret qu'Argos ne pourrait jamais retrouver. En théorie.

Thomas était au téléphone quand elle referma la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Au téléphone avec son fils Lucas. Elle se sentit bête de ne même pas avoir demandé des nouvelles de l'adolescent.

 _"Ouais. Enfin ne te couche pas trop tard quand même. D'accord. Allez je t'embrasse bonne nuit"_ , dit le commandant à son fils avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers Adèle.

 _"Vous n'êtes pas encore parti?"_ demanda-t-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

 _"Bah non"_ , répondit simplement Thomas, qui sentait Adèle très fragile, au bord de la rupture. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé Camille, de lui avoir rendu une partie de sa vie, et de la personne qu'elle était désormais. Il n'avait plus vu les manières de sale gosse qui l'avait tant rebuté par le passé.

 _"Merci d'être là". "De rien"._ Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était complètement effrayée. Terrorisée même. _"Ça vous rassure si je reste cette nuit?" "Oui"_ , parvint-elle à articuler. _"Eh bien je vais rester"._

Thomas entreprit de rentrer dans la maison mais Adèle ne bougea pas. Il entrouvrit la porte et se retourna vers elle. _"Vous venez?"_ Pas de réponse. Pas de regard non plus. _"Adèle venait il fait froid"_. Toujours rien. Alors il tendit la main et le saisit doucement le poignet. Là enfin il parvint à capter son attention.

 _"Vous devriez vous reposer un peu Adèle. Demain va encore être une journée… compliquée"_. Adèle ôta son bonnet et se passa les mains sur le visage. _"Je ne peux pas dormir… A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Je vois Argos. Il vient me reprendre Ulysse et Camille"_. _"Vous savez que je ne le laisserai pas faire ça n'est-ce pas?" "Je… je sais mais Argos a des ressources et…"_ Il la stoppa net. _"Nous aussi on a des ressources. Vous n'êtes plus toute seule Adèle. C'est fini tout ça. Je suis là… je veux dire on est là pour vous protéger"_. Il lui étreignit l'épaule et ça la fit sourire. Une première petite victoire.

Puis il ajouta: _"Vous savez ce qu'on a d'autre?" "Je… non". "Du café! Puisque vous ne pouvez pas dormir, et que je dois rester éveillé… Autant qu'on ingurgite un maximum de caféine pour nous aider à garder les yeux ouverts. Non?"_

Elle sourit encore. Une deuxième petite victoire. Le chemin vers la guérison passait par là. Par les petites victoires. Un pas après l'autre.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. _"Allez vous asseoir dans le salon. Je vous apporte une tasse"_ , lança Rocher à Adèle. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes après avec un plateau, deux tasses et des petits sablés.

 _"J'ai trouvé des petits gâteaux. C'est une planque alors je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là. Faudra être indulgente"_. Troisième sourire. Elle attrapa la tasse de café qu'il lui tendit et se pelotonna dans un plaid sur le canapé. Le commandant vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle trempa les lèvres dans le café et Thomas engagea la conversation.

 _"Vous avez imaginé la suite?"_ Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui _. "De… de quelle suite vous parlez?" "De votre vie avec Camille, Ulysse… Votre vie professionnelle aussi"_. Elle secoua la tête, désabusée. _"Je ne projette pas. Tant qu'Argos est dehors… C'est impossible"_.

 _"Mais vous êtes criminologue Adèle. Vous savez comme moi que les pervers narcissiques comme lui peuvent s'évanouir dans la nature pendant des années. Vous vivriez en fuite tout le temps?"_

 _"Parce que vivre avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête c'est mieux? Sans savoir quand il viendra tout me prendre? Pourquoi construire quelque chose si dans six mois, un an, deux ans ou plus, il vient tout détruire?"_ Elle avait dit tout ça bien trop sèchement. Elle posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et s'excusa. _"Excusez-moi. Je… je suis reconnaissante de tout ce que vous faites pour moi"_.

 _"Vous en faites pas"_ , lui répondit-elle en posant également sa tasse sur la table. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire au début qu'ils se connaissaient. Il lui prit la main et la garda entre les siennes quelques secondes. Comme pour la réchauffer.

 _"Je ne sais pas si on attrapera Argos… Mais je sais qu'il ne vous empêchera plus de vivre comme vous le souhaitez. Je serai là pour m'en assurer. Tous les jours"._

 _"Tous les jours?"_. _"On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver hein? On n'a jamais trop de deux criminologues dans une brigade". "Je… attendez c'est une proposition? Une proposition de travail?" "Pourquoi pas… Vous me faites confiance?"_ Elle répondit _"oui"_ , sans hésiter. Il allait l'aider à se construire une petite vie bien à elle. Un pas après l'autre.

 _ **TreizeOrTV**_


	2. Confiance

Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 – épisode 3 – Confiance

Adèle s'était un peu incrustée sur l'affaire de la disparition de Nina Aguilar. Entre Camille dans le coma, Ulysse à s'occuper, le déménagement avec Jess… Elle était usée psychologiquement et voulait juste se "reposer" en faisant quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait vraiment, en exerçant son métier: la criminologie.

Et puis, elle avait beau essayer de se tenir éloignée de la 3e DPJ, elle y revenait à chaque fois. Quand il y avait Chloé, elle s'était tout de suite sentie bien ici. Et maintenant que la place dans l'équipe de Rocher était libre… elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être la prendre un jour, quand elle se sentirait prête. Après tout le commandant, Hyppolite et même Emma, ils semblaient tous lui faire confiance.

Mais là elle se confrontait à un nouvel obstacle. Un autre criminologue qui n'acceptait pas ses méthodes, refusait de suivre ses intuitions, et surtout pensait qu'elle n'était là que parce que les enlèvements… elle connaissait mieux que quiconque. Le Guennec…

Le commandant Rocher et les deux criminologues étaient sur le point de se rendre en pleine forêt, vérifier un puits dans lequel la petite Nina pouvait potentiellement être enfermée. Mais Le Guennec avait pris Adèle entre quatre yeux pour essayer de la faire fuir. Qu'elle ne soit plus dans ses pattes sur cette enquête. Heureusement, Rocher ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Adèle et lui attendaient Le Guennec dans le couloir de la DPJ, près de l'accueil où Jess travaillait. La jeune criminologue fut tout à coup en proie au doute.

 _"Il est… il est… il est insupportable ce type mais je pense qu'il a raison… J'ai peur de m'intéresser à cette affaire pour de mauvaises raisons… J'ai peur de manquer de lucidité là"_ , expliqua timidement Adèle à Rocher.

 _"Je ne pense pas. De toute façon c'est un peu tard pour avoir des scrupules vous ne croyez pas?"_ lui répondit Rocher, qui ne voulait pas voir Adèle partir avant qu'ils aient retrouvé la petite Nina Aguilar.

 _"Non. Je n'ai pas envie de vous embarquer dans une mauvaise direction"._ Son histoire, l'enlèvement d'elle et Camille par Argos, tous les traumatismes de ses huit années de séquestration… elle avait juste peur que tout ça remonte à la surface, lui pollue l'esprit et l'empêche d'être objective dans cette affaire. Une petite fille était en danger. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire courir de risque supplémentaire.

Mais Rocher la suivrait les yeux fermés. Il lui confierait sa vie, celle de son fils, sans hésiter. On avait voulu briser cette femme. Elle était plus forte que jamais à présent. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'en rende compte… qu'elle voit… qu'elle sente… qu'elle ressente même, qu'elle n'était plus seule.

 _"Ecoutez… évidemment qu'il y a des similitudes entre les deux affaires. Il y en a toujours"_ , lui dit-il de son ton rassurant. En posant sur elle un regard rassurant. Et non un regard de pitié comme elle pouvait le voir chez ces personnes qui connaissaient son histoire. _"Puis c'est dans votre nature de toute façon. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de mettre votre nez de partout. C'est pour ça que Chloé avait confiance en vous… Et moi aussi"_.

Gênée elle ne parvint plus à tenir son regard et se mit à fixer ses pieds. Puis Le Guennec revint et passa devant eux pour aller à la voiture. Elle leva vers Rocher un visage souriant, qui en disait long sur la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait. La confiance du commandant était tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Un premier petit caillou sur un long chemin. Un chemin qui la mènerait vers une vie normale.

…

L'intuition d'Adèle était proche de la réalité. Mais Nina n'avait pas été enfermée par Manzoni dans le puits près de la cabane. Angèle Simon, l'amie d'enfance de Cécile Castagnan, la mère de Nina, avait fait le coup. La fillette allait bien. Juste un peu déshydratée. Ses parents étaient à ses côtés à l'hôpital.

Adèle sortait justement de cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle était heureuse d'avoir bouclé sa première enquête depuis… depuis que Chloé était partie et que Camille était dans le coma. Rocher était là aussi. Il téléphonait. Elle attendit qu'il raccroche.

 _"Ah bon? Il vous a dit pourquoi? D'accord… Merci commissaire"_. Thomas avança de quelques pas vers Adèle. _"C'était Lamarck. Il nous félicite. Le Guennec a donné sa démission"_. La criminologue parut surprise. Mais pas tant que ça… _"Pourquoi?"_ demanda-t-elle, feignant d'être interloquée.

 _"Apparemment il aurait un problème de gestion avec la figure maternelle. Ou alors c'est les antidouleurs qui lui sont montés à la tête"_. Il souriait. Il savait bien qu'elle était derrière tout ça mais il s'en fichait. Lui non plus ne supportait pas Le Guennec. Elle aussi avait envie d'éclater de rire. Mais se retint et fit comme si de rien n'était.

 _"Bon j'y vais. J'ai un déménagement qui m'attend"_. Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir. Mais en un seul mot, il bouleversa le cours de sa vie. _"Restez"_. Elle se figea puis lui fit face. _"Adèle ça marche plutôt bien entre nous. Vous ne trouvez pas?"_

Elle était si touchée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été facile avec lui au début… Elle avait eu un comportement déplacé. Elle s'en voulait toujours d'ailleurs. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle avait des flashs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Une nuit sans lendemain. Sexuellement, elle n'avait rien à redire. C'était… parfait. Mais émotionnellement… l'Adèle d'aujourd'hui n'aurait vraiment pas abordé les choses de la même manière.

 _"On a déjà essayé… Je ne suis pas faite pour travailler en équipe. Je n'ai pas la discipline"_ … _+Mais vous pourriez m'apprendre+_ , pensa-t-elle si fort.

 _"C'est amusant ça… La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça, on a travaillé quatre ans ensemble"_ , lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, avec la conviction qu'il avait gagné. _"Vous devriez en parler à un psy"_. _"Vous auriez quelqu'un à me recommander?"_

Adèle laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha de Rocher. Un pas après l'autre, elle entrevoyait son avenir. Elle allait parler mais il avait une dernière chose à dire avant. _"J'ai confiance en vous. Vous êtes faite pour bosser avec nous. Dans cette équipe. La question est: est-ce vous vous avez confiance en moi?"_ Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Cet homme avait tout fait pour lui ramener sa sœur. Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand Camille avait essayé de la tuer au port… _"Evidemment"_.

Il hocha la tête comme pour dire "alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez?" mais ne dit rien. Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra pour conclure le "deal". _"J'accepte votre offre"_. _"Faites attention… je ne suis pas un garçon facile au quotidien"_. Elle parut choquée. Parce que cette phrase sortie du contexte pouvait dire tout à fait autre chose.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être dit une connerie. Il pensa aussi à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il avait pour le coup joué le garçon facile. _+Je vais vous demander de vous rhabiller et de partir s'il vous plait+_ puis elle avait pété un câble, s'était effondrée dans ses bras et il avait été faible…

 _"Pardon"_ , murmura-t-il. _"C'est… c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon. Je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec vous… Mais bon, maintenant on a du temps pour apprendre à se connaître et à travailler ensemble"_ , lui lança-t-elle. _"J'aurais pas dit mieux. On avance… un pas après l'autre"_.


	3. Première étape

Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 4 - Première étape

Adèle commençait à comprendre ce qu'était la vie normale d'une jeune femme mère de famille et criminologue. S'occuper d'un enfant, aller au travail tous les matins (sans bébé si possible…), avoir des interactions avec ses collègues, se confronter aux émotions des familles de victimes, affronter la mort en face à chaque nouvelle scène de crime…

Mais elle se sentait traquée… fatiguée de regarder derrière elle tout le temps… effrayée d'un jour tomber sur Argos… qu'il vienne lui reprendre Ulysse et Camille… Elle avait beau essayé, elle n'arrivait pas à confier Ulysse à quelqu'un d'autre. A le laisser seul avec des inconnus. Elle cogitait à chaque pause dans l'enquête. Elle se disait qu'elle faisait vraiment une mauvaise tutrice pour le petit garçon… Elle ressassait les dernières heures en voiture quand Rocher s'immisça dans ses pensées. Il voyait qu'elle était en plein doute. Et que ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'enquête…

 _"Je me suis renseigné sur la crèche d'Ulysse. Il n'y a pas eu d'inondation. Il n'y a pas eu grève. Il y a juste des puéricultrices parfaitement compétentes pour s'occuper de lui",_ commenta Thomas.

 _"J'ai… j'ai vraiment essayé je vous jure. J'étais devant l'entrée avec la poussette et je… je n'ai pas pu. Je n'y arrive pas! Je peux… Je ne peux pas le laisser à des inconnus"_. Adèle était gênée de voir ses faiblesses exposées face au commandant.

 _"Bah les séparations c'est toujours difficile"_. _"C'est… c'est difficile sauf que tous les gens ne vivent pas avec la certitude qu'un psychopathe veut kidnapper leur enfant. J'ai peur tout le temps… Je ne supporte pas de me sentir comme ça. Exposée"_.

 _"C'est à cause de ça que vous avez arrêtée votre colocation avec Jess avant d'emménager?"_ _"On nous a livré un bouquet à l'appart et… et dessus il y avait un carte avec A… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai complètement paniquée. J'ai cru que c'était Argos. En fait c… c'était juste Anatole. Le voisin du dessous qui… enfin il voulait juste nous souhaiter la bienvenue… Du coup j'ai loué une péniche"_.

 _"Une péniche?!"_ Décidément cette femme était pleine de ressources… Elle avait trouvé une péniche en un claquement de doigts alors qu'elle avait mis des semaines à trouver un appartement.

 _"C'est un peu étrange mais je me sens bien, je me sens libre. Je peux bouger quand je veux. Simple. Rassurant"_.

Rassurant, c'est ce qu'il essayait d'être pour elle. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été si méchant avec elle il y a des mois. Il s'entendait encore lui aboyer +je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans ma vie+. Pourtant… il y en avait bien une de place pour elle dans sa vie. Il en était intimement convaincu. Mais ne savait pas trop quand il avait commencé à penser ça. Puis ne savait surtout pas à quelle place lui-même pensait…

 _"Vous savez Adèle… On est là… Moi je suis là, je suis avec vous. Vous n'êtes plus toute seule c'est fini ça"_. Elle le regarda, de ce regard brillant qu'elle n'affichait pas souvent. Un regard plein de reconnaissance. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un timide sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait été si brusque avec elle par le passé. Et maintenant… il était là pour elle. Sa présence suffisait à l'apaiser.

 _"Merci… Vous… vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi… je… juste merci"_. Il resta les yeux concentrés sur la route mais se mit à sourire. Puis à lui dire de sa voix si rassurante (sa grosse voix bourrue aurait plutôt dit Hyppolite) qui enveloppait Adèle d'un voile protecteur étranger. Elle se sentait bien quand il lui parlait. Même de la pluie ou du beau temps elle s'en fichait.

 _"Si vous avez besoin de plus… je ferais plus"_. Mais où voulait-il en venir? De quoi parlait-il? Plus… Comment ça plus? Les questions fusaient dans la tête d'Adèle… mais cette voix y mit fin, encore. _"Je veux dire que je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler… Je peux même garder Ulysse parfois si vous voulez prendre un peu de temps pour vous. Vous n'acceptez de le confier qu'à des gens de confiance. Mais vous me faites confiance, non?" "Oui… plus que quiconque"_.

 _ **TreizeOrTV**_


	4. Complices

Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 4 - Complices

Thomas n'avait jamais aimé fêter Halloween. Quand Lucas était petit, il s'était forcé à faire la tournée des bonbons. Encore plus après la mort de Julia. Il voulait créer de beaux souvenirs d'enfance à son fils, pour tenter d'effacer les pires...

Adèle de son côté avait de bons souvenirs de cette fête jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Elle adorait se déguiser en pirate avec Camille. Mais après ce terrible jour d'avril 1992, il n'y avait plus eu d'Halloween. Plus de Pâques. Plus de Noël. Plus d'anniversaire. Ne restait que la noirceur de la cave dans laquelle Argos l'enfermait. La solitude. La privation. L'absence.

Thomas et Adèle se rejoignaient donc sur un point. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de faire la fête ce soir. Et au final ça tombait bien, parce que s'ils étaient déguisés, c'était pour une enquête: ils devaient résoudre le meurtre de Thibaud Dufresne.

Mais pour se fondre dans la masse, retrouver le clown tueur, ils devaient donc s'incruster à une soirée d'Halloween organisée par la mairie de Quincieu. Hyppolite leur avait choisi des costumes qui leur collaient à la peau.

Le commandant était déguisé en gladiateur. Bouclier en main, muscles et tatouages apparents… Il ressemblait vraiment à un guerrier. Adèle, elle, avait eu le droit à un costume de sorcière dans les règles de l'art. Long cheveux noirs, teint blafard, lèvres rouge sang, tunique noire… Elle était impressionnante.

L'objectif de la soirée n'était pas simple. Il fallait retrouver un clown tueur, celui qui apparaissait sur la vidéo de propagande… Mais les clowns méchants ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait dans ces sous-sols noirs de monde. Rocher était arrivé en premier. Normalement Adèle devait déjà être là. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu déguisée. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais plus il s'enfonçait dans ces couloirs sombres, plus il s'inquiétait. Mais où était-elle?

Après quelques minutes, une femme se faufila derrière lui et le suivit sur quelques pas avant de doucement poser une main sur son épaule. Rocher se figea, pensant devoir éconduire une jeune femme qui aurait été séduite par ses muscles. Mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit Adèle. Il était soulagé, et impressionné par son déguisement. Elle, elle était plutôt amusée et avait vraiment envie de le taquiner.

 _"Vous avez trouvé où ranger votre arme là-dessous?"_ lui lança-t-elle alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa main était toujours sur son épaule. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Ses pensées s'égaraient déjà… Comme bien souvent depuis qu'Adèle avait intégré son équipe. Il devait se reprendre. Le travail primait ce soir.

 _"Ouais j'ai trouvé"_. Il regrettait vraiment d'être là pour une enquête. Il n'était pas danseur. Mais il aurait bien voulu être avec elle sur la piste. Ou juste boire un verre en tête à tête. Apprendre à connaître la nouvelle Adèle. Celle qui était forte et faible à la fois. Qui commençait à se laisser aller, à faire confiance à ses collègues, qui voyait la suite un peu plus… gaiement qu'avant. Et surtout qui n'aboyait pas dès qu'on lui faisait un reproche ou qu'on essayait de l'aider. Cette Adèle sensible commençait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, à le toucher.

 _"Vous n'avez pas vu Vanard?"_ _"Des vampires, quelques sorcières… mais pas de clown"_. Leur affaire s'annonçait compliquée. Le téléphone de Thomas se mit à sonner. C'était Emma. Une histoire de mites, de changement de costume… Bref, la jeune lieutenant était en retard.

 _"C'est Emma elle a eu un problème de costume. Elle arrive"_ , expliqua Thomas à Adèle. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la piste de danse, où des vampires, des sorcières et des personnages de Disney cohabitaient dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Puis leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Adèle aussi voulait apprendre à connaître le commandant autrement. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Malheureusement.

 _"A tout de suite"_. Thomas fila fouiller la scène à la recherche du suspect au masque de clown. Adèle fit de même dans le sens opposé. A deux, ils couvraient tout l'espace.

Rocher crut avoir trouvé le clown en question. Mais c'était juste un écervelé qui voulait amuser la galerie en faisant semblant d'égorger sa copine. L'humour noir n'était pas un délit.

Adèle, elle, en se trémoussant sur la piste de danse, avait touché le gros lot. Leur suspect était en face de ses yeux. Tout dans son langage corporel indiquait qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Elle ne voyait plus Rocher. Où était-il? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser leur homme leur échappait. Alors elle décida de le suivre dans la cuisine, où il tenta d'agresser Zacharie Leroy, adjoint et fils du maire de Quincieu.

Pour le stopper, elle se saisit d'une poêle et le frappa violemment à la tête. Mais ça ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Il se retourna et voulut l'étrangler. Mais heureusement Rocher débarqua rapidement… pour sauver Adèle et découvrir que le clown était en réalité une femme: la femme de Thibaud Dufresne, l'homme retrouvé mort dans les catacombes près de la Seine le matin même. Une certaine Brigitte Dufresne.

…

Thomas et Adèle étaient dans une ambulance devant la salle des fêtes. Il avait insisté pour que la belle criminologue voit un médecin. Elle avait quand même été sérieusement secouée là-dedans… Brigitte Dufresne avait été emmenée à la DPJ par des collègues. Zacharie Leroy était lui examiné par un médecin dans une autre ambulance.

Adèle était assise sur le brancard à l'arrière du véhicule. Thomas attendait, inquiet, assis dans un coin. _"C'est ridicule, elle m'a à peine touchée"_ , maugréa la jeune femme. _"Je veux juste être certain que vous allez bien Adèle"_ , répondit sereinement le commandant en regardant le pompier qui examinait sa collègue. _"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle s'en sort avec une vilaine bosse à l'arrière de la tête et quelques bleus autour du cou. Rien qu'un peu de paracétamol ne puisse pas soigner_ ". _"Vous voyez!"_ s'exclama Adèle en se levant. _"Je suis en pleine forme. Allez venez"_. Elle sortit de l'ambulance précipitamment et manqua chuter. _"Eh doucement Adèle j'ai assez de cheveux blancs comme ça!"_ Rocher serra la main du pompier et sortit après la criminologue, qui cherchait la voiture de son collègue des yeux.

 _"Vous n'êtes pas venu à pieds rassurez-moi?"_ _"Non je suis garé un peu plus loin. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit arriver avec mes gros sabots. Suivez-moi"_. Il avança dans la ruelle, bien calme comparée à l'effervescence qui régnait devant la salle quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte quelques minutes. _"Vous avez pas froid avec votre costume de gladiateur?" "Un peu mais heureusement dans cinq minutes je vais pouvoir me réchauffer dans la voiture. Et vous ça va? Votre costume de sorcière n'a pas l'air bien épais non plus"._

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. _"Je ne sais pas de quoi on a l'air là tous les deux. Mais certainement pas d'une criminologue et d'un commandant de police"_. _"J'ai toujours mon arme"_. Il s'arrêta, lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle fasse de même, passa la main dans son dos et sortit son arme, lui montrant comme un trophée. _"Non sérieusement elle était dans votre…"_ _"Dans ma ceinture Adèle. Juste dans ma ceinture. Vous pensiez à quoi enfin?"_

Elle pouffa de rire et enleva sa perruque de sorcière. _"Pardon pardon… Mais avouez que la situation était assez cocasse"_. Il reprit sa marche en avant et Adèle fit de même. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la voiture et se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Avant que Rocher ne démarre, Adèle tenait à lui dire quelque chose. _"Thomas…"_

Il la regarda se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait d'aussi urgent à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il ait mis le contact. _"Ça va Adèle?"_ _"Ouais ça va ça va… C'est juste que… j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que j'appartiens enfin à cette équipe, un peu comme à une famille… J'aurais voulu… Enfin c'est peut-être malvenu de dire ça sur une enquête pour meurtre… Mais je me suis presque amusée ce soir… enfin jusqu'à ce que Brigitte Dufresne tente de m'étrangler"_.

Thomas sourit et caressa furtivement la main gauche d'Adèle avec son pouce. _"Vous faites partie de l'équipe Adèle. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Et je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant qu'elle vous atteigne. On reste ensemble maintenant. D'accord?"_ Elle était émue. Le commandant semblait vraiment touché par ce qui s'était passé. _"Oui on reste ensemble"_.

 _ **TreizeOrTV**_


	5. Une épaule

**Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 7 - Une épaule**

L'affaire du bébé congelé était résolue. Le violeur de Louise allait passer un bon bout de temps derrière les barreaux. Et le fait que justice lui ait été rendue allait permettre à la jeune fille de se reconstruire. Adèle aurait dû avoir le sentiment du devoir accompli. Mais ce qui la préoccupait personnellement depuis la veille reprit le dessus. A chaque fin d'enquête c'était comme ça… Les ténèbres de sa vie privée et de son passé la privaient de ces petits moments de gloire.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe sa sœur. Mais elle ne se sentait pas les épaules de le faire toute seule. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre pour toujours. Alors elle demanda de l'aide à la personne en laquelle elle avait le plus confiance au monde… Thomas… parce qu'en dépit de leurs désaccords du début, il avait toujours été là pour elle.

Alors avant qu'il s'en aille, elle le héla pour le retenir. _"Thomas… Je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide ce soir"_. _"Oui pourquoi?"_ Elle était presque gênée de le forcer à se mêler de ça… elle avait peur aussi. La dernière fois, pour la sauver, il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur Camille.

 _"Parce que… Parce que parfois il faut savoir aider les gens malgré eux"_. Elle lui expliqua que Camille était réveillée, qu'elle avait brisé la main de l'infirmier qui voulait la violer, et qu'elle attendait une opportunité pour s'enfuir et rejoindre Argos. Cette opportunité, elle le savait parce qu'elle s'était mise à la place de sa sœur et avait pensé comme elle, c'était de piquer la blouse d'un médecin et de profiter du changement de service à l'hôpital pour prendre la tangente.

Thomas accepta évidemment de l'aider sans poser plus de questions.

…

Camille avait donc réussi à manipuler tout le monde. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle entendait Adèle se lamenter… Elle avait fini par trouver le moyen de sortir de cet hôpital. Mais sa sœur avait vu clair dans son jeu.

Alors qu'elle allait monter dans une ambulance pour rejoindre son ravisseur, Adèle arriva derrière elle. _"Camille"_. Elle comprit aussitôt que sa tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec. Une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna, prit sa sœur par le cou et la plaqua violemment contre le véhicule.

Adèle ne voulait pas se débattre. Elle savait le commandant tout près. Mais elle espérait pouvoir raisonner sa sœur et la faire abdiquer avant qu'il n'intervienne.

 _"Je suis désolée Camille. Tu m'avais laissé des indices. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver Julien. Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Il a dit aussi que tu étais réveillée. On va te soigner maintenant…"_ La criminologue commençait à manquer d'air.

Rocher décida d'intervenir. _"STOP! Camille. Pas cette fois Camille, pas cette fois. Lâche-la. LACHE-LA"_. Un cri guttural et plein de haine sortit du fin fond de la gorge de Camille qui avait perdu cette bataille. _"Nooooooon"_!

Deux médecins en blouse blanche arrivèrent derrière elle. Elle se laissa faire parce qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle occasion de gagner la guerre… Ils prirent chacun fermement un bras de la jeune femme et l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur. Une chambre dans l'hôpital psychiatrique non loin de là l'attendait déjà.

…

Adèle se laissa glisser au sol en gardant le dos appuyé sur l'ambulance. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux et sanglota doucement. Rocher resta là interdit quelques secondes puis s'agenouilla devant elle.

 _"Adèle"_ , lui dit-il doucement. Elle ne broncha pas. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras. _"Adèle"_. Là elle releva doucement la tête. _"Ils vont bien s'occuper d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas elle-même… Elle ne voulait pas vous faire du mal"_. _"J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que vous"_. _"Eh"_ fit-il en lui relevant le menton. _"Il va falloir accepter que vous n'avez pas la main sur ça… Il faut lui laisser du temps pour se désintoxiquer d'Argos… Vous ne pouvez qu'être présente pour elle… pour Ulysse. Il faut lâcher prise Adèle"_.

La jeune femme se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et se releva en même temps que le commandant. Elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas son soutien ni son amitié. Pourtant elle sentait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il lui étreignit doucement l'épaule. _"Je… je suis là moi vous savez… Si vous avez besoin d'une épaule pour vous reposer, de quelqu'un pour parler ou juste d'une épaule pour… Enfin si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là"_. Ça la fit sourire.

Son regard resta plongé dans le sien quelques secondes puis elle se risqua à s'avancer doucement vers lui… et il la prit dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort et d'affection. Mais elle le savait… elle savait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà que bientôt juste de l'affection de la part de "son" commandant, ça ne suffirait plus…


	6. Comme des aimants

**Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 7 – Comme des aimants**

 _(L'OS d'avant c'était saison 7 épisode 6 évidemment.)_

Thomas Rocher était touché. Pas coulé. Mais touché. Parce qu'un de ses amis était une ordure. Un meurtrier de la pire espèce. Il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt… Il avait confié l'interrogatoire de Clément Majeant à Adèle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait prendre autant de risques.

Il avait failli entrer dans la pièce quand elle avait approché sa bouche du cou de l'assassin… Mais elle avait bloqué la porte. Il avait horreur de ça. Elle avait déjà fait le coup avec Elliot Grandin. Il fallait qu'il lui passe un savon. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle se mette constamment en danger, qu'elle se risque à prendre un coup.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, Adèle tomba sur un Thomas qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle décida d'agir comme quand sa mère la prenait en flagrant délit de bêtise quand elle était petite: avouer la faute, mais assurer qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, nier le côté négatif de la situation, toujours équilibrer la balance avec un élément positif.

 _"Je suis désolée. J'ai compris son blocage en cours d'interrogatoire. Euh… j'ai été obligée d'improviser pour le… pour le pousser dans ses retranchements mais je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je savais que vous étiez à côté hein…"_ , lança-t-elle le sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _"Ah oui?"_ _"Ah bah sinon je n'aurais pas… je n'aurais pas osé"_. Elle mourrait d'envie de le taquiner un peu plus. Mais il gardait son air sérieux.

 _"Bien sûr… Vous trouvez que je n'ai pas assez de cheveux blancs comme ça? Non parce que ça fait deux fois que vous me faites ce coup-là quand même…"_ _"Ça va les cheveux blancs, c'est… c'est bien"_ Oh oui sur lui c'était… diablement sexy.

 _"Ouais ça va…"_ Elle était incroyable. Il était en colère deux secondes plus tôt, et son petit sourire coquin avait effacé toute trace d'énervement chez lui. Ça cachait quelque chose. Il le savait mais se refusait à y penser déjà. C'était trop tôt.

Il allait retourner dans l'open space pour faire le point avec Emma. Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau, la retenant doucement par le bras et elle se retrouva coincée contre la porte battante de la loge d'accueil de Jess (qui n'était pas là heureusement).

 _"Adèle… je ne fais pas ça pour vous embêter vous savez... Je sais que vous pensez bien faire… vos décisions sont toujours bonnes en plus alors ça me tue de vous en empêcher mais… Je veux juste que vous fassiez attention à vous. Vous vous frottez à des fous dangereux… Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement d'accord?"_ Il avait l'air profondément inquiet et sincère. Elle était touchée. Elle hocha doucement la tête en détournant son regard.

 _"C'est juste que je m'en voudrais à mort s'il vous arrivait quelque chose"_. Il posa sa main droite sur le coude gauche d'Adèle et caressa doucement son bras avec son coude.

Le contact la fit frissonner. Heureusement qu'elle avait un pull à manches longues parce qu'elle savait que ses poils avaient dû se hérisser. Déjà qu'elle savait que ses joues avaient dû s'empourprer…

 _"Je vous le promets"_. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Physiquement. Enfin évidemment pas depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y a trois ans. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes de plus, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Ils étaient comme figés.

 _"Hum… hum"_. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement. Jess venait de revenir et ils lui bloquaient le passage. Sans rien dire le commandant s'en alla dans l'open space. Adèle prit une grande respiration, leva pour la première fois les yeux au ciel face à l'air goguenard de Jess… et emboîta le pas à Rocher. Ils avaient une enquête à boucler rapidement. Pour le reste… ils avaient le temps.

 _ **TreizeOrTV (leave a comment)**_


	7. Remords

**Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 10 - Remords**

Thomas était hors de lui. Il venait de découvrir que Jouret avait drogué Lucas avec de la datura toute la semaine, qu'il avait manipulé son fils et était sans doute responsable de ses cauchemars. Il voulait en découdre. Retourner la volière. Mettre plus bas que terre cette ordure.

Le commissaire Lamarck avait autorisé une perquisition surprise. Sorte d'opération coup de poing pour trouver la moindre preuve… qui prouverait que la volière n'était pas un établissement bienfaisant.

Sur le chemin de la perquisition, dans le couloir de la DPJ, Adèle rattrapa Thomas qui avait du mal à maîtriser ses nerfs.

 _"Thomas attendez…"_ Il se retourna vers elle. Il était impatient, nerveux et sur le point d'imploser. _"Je me demande si… si cette perquisition n'est pas un peu prématurée. Là on va aller sur son terrain. Si on fait ça, ça va le braquer, le mettre sur la défensive"_.

 _"Bah tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se croie tout permis celui-là…"_ Son ton était profondément colérique. Il semblait vraiment blessé et inquiet aussi. Elle voulait le rassurer mais surtout qu'il ne parte pas à l'aveugle sur une fausse piste, qu'il ne se confronte pas à un échec.

 _"Attendez… Vous ne réagissez pas comme d'habitude. Là vous êtes dans l'affecte. Parce que Jouret s'en est pris à Lucas et je comprends que ça vous touche mais… Jouret il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Là il vous manipule. Vous êtes en train de tomber dans son piège"_.

Il marqua un silence qui lui fit plus mal qu'une insulte. Puis la violence de son ton ensuite lui fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. _"Ecoutez… après ce qui vient de se passer avec votre sœur, je trouve un peu déplacé que vous me parliez de manipulation_ ".

Il la laissa planter là. Elle savait qu'elle devait le suivre pour être présente lors de la perquisition. Mais elle mit plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre.

Rocher lui en voulait. Il en voulait à Adèle pour ce que Camille avait fait. Sa sœur jumelle avait manipulé tout le monde et avait détruit en un temps record tous les liens de confiance qu'elle avait tissés avec chacun des membres de cette équipe. Son équipe. Elle avait voulu faire du mal à Jess et à Ulysse… Elle avait couché avec Thomas…

C'est sans doute ce qui avait fait le plus de mal à Adèle. Elle s'était découvert une jalousie d'une force… Elle s'était appliquée depuis des semaines à construire des relations de confiance, amicales. Elle espérait plus avec Rocher mais pour bien plus tard. Elle voulait laisser le temps au temps. Et Camille lui avait tout volé. Il fallait recommencer à zéro.

Thomas… Thomas l'avait violemment envoyé sur les roses. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Enfin il y a trois ans si. Mais elle le reconnaissait aujourd'hui… C'était elle qui était insupportable à l'époque. Invivable. Sur la défensive tout le temps. Asociale. Ou exagérément sociable -comme cette fois où elle l'avait attendu à moitié nue, seulement vêtue d'une de ses chemises, sur son canapé. Ce qu'elle regrettait que leur relation ait commencé comme ça… Ce qu'elle regrettait d'avoir cru que sa sœur pouvait changer. Elle avait mis tous ses amis en danger. Ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Les yeux embués de larmes elle courut derrière le commandant qui l'attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans la voiture. _"Allez Adèle qu'est-ce que vous faites? On doit se dépêcher"_.

Il lui avait parlé comme du poisson pourri et maintenant il la pressait. Elle claqua la portière pour signifier son mécontentement. Ils roulèrent près d'une demi-heure dans un silence assourdissant… Des larmes tout aussi silencieuses coulaient sur les joues d'Adèle qui avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre et tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion.

Thomas avait regretté, dès qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, la façon dont il lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il voyait bien qu'elle était mal. Ils allaient arriver d'ici dix minutes. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent fâchés à la volière.

 _"Adèle"_. Il lui lança un regard, elle n'avait pas bronché. _"Adèle… s'il vous plait"_. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer discrètement ses larmes et le regarda enfin. _"Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé comme ça"_.

Il concentra à nouveau son regard sur la route. _"Enfin pas depuis…" "Je sais Adèle. Je sais. Je suis profondément désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'est juste que… plein… plein de choses se mélangent là. C'est un peu trop pour moi. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait confiance à des gens qui ont mis la vie de mon fils en danger… Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que Camille…"_ Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le volant et la fit sursauter. _"PUTAIN!"_

Il la regarda encore une fois et faillit sortir de la route. Il reconcentra son attention sur sa trajectoire. Et reprit sa litanie. _"Je suis désolé ok Adèle? J'ai eu peur pour mon fils. Vous pouvez comprendre maintenant que vous avez Ulysse non? Va falloir me pardonner d'être un sale con parfois parce que… Je peux être un sacré con parfois mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir? J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que Camille avait pris votre place"_.

 _"Ça va aller Thomas". "Non ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal". "Vous ne pouviez pas savoir". "J'aurais dû… Vous n'êtes pas comme elle"_. Elle sourit en coin. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on insiste pour lui faire des excuses. Même si pour le coup, personne ne devait s'en vouloir pour rien dans cette histoire.

 _"Et je suis comment alors?"_ Il lui jeta un regard intrigué. Puis un second qui avait l'air de dire +ok je me mets à table+. Un sourire apparut aussi au coin des lèvres du commandant. Il changea de vitesse et en profita pour laisser sa main glisser vers elle. Il attrapa la sienne et l'étreignit quelques secondes, avant de repasser ses deux mains fermement sur le volant.

 _"Vous êtes forte. Vous savez ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes digne de confiance. Toujours là pour les gens auxquels vous tenez. Vous êtes attachante… sensible… be… euh butée aussi. C'est parfois un défaut mais ça vous pousse à aller au bout des choses… ne rien laisser au hasard dans les enquêtes. J'étais… j'étais content d'apprendre à vous connaître… Et puis Camille a un peu tout brisé"_.

 _"Vous ne voulez plus apprendre à me connaître?" "Non non pas du tout ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit au contraire mais…" "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Camille, Thomas? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Camille?"_

Ils arrivaient à la volière. Thomas se mit à ralentir le plus possible. Il fallait qu'ils finissent cette conversation. Adèle savait… _"Elle m'a… elle m'a manipulé. Elle est venue chez moi pour dîner et…"_ Adèle ferma ses yeux comme pour ne pas entendre la suite. _"On s'est embrassés mais… ça s'est arrêté là. Parce que ce n'était pas… enfin j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait. Que vous n'étiez pas vous-même… Enfin ça me paraît évident pourquoi maintenant mais sur le moment… Ce n'était juste pas comme…" "Je sais oui…"_

Ils avaient été blessés. Tous les deux. Ça prendrait du temps pour se refaire confiance. _"On arrive"_. Il coupa le contact et allait sortir mais c'était au tour d'Adèle d'attraper la main de Thomas. _"Promettez-moi juste de… de plus me parler comme ce matin… de plus me regarder comme si je vous avais trahi… de continuer à… croire en moi… juste croire en moi. Ça me suffira"_. Il resserra sa prise. _"Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes"_.


	8. Là où tout commence

**Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 10 - Là où tout commence**

Thomas avait envie de s'enfermer chez lui à vie et de ne plus en ressortir. Il était mort de honte… Mort de honte de n'avoir pas remarqué tout de suite que Camille avait pris la place d'Adèle. Mort de honte d'avoir laissé la jeune femme souffrir. Mort de honte surtout d'avoir embrassé sa sœur jumelle…

Il n'avait rien ressenti quand ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Camille, et que cette dernière l'avait goulûment embrassé en retour. Mais le commandant s'était seulement dit qu'au final, tout ce qu'il croyait ressentir pour Adèle depuis quelques mois, ce n'était que de l'affection, rien de plus. Alors quand il avait découvert la manipulation de Camille… il avait compris au contraire que c'était bien plus que ça.

La jumelle maléfique avait voulu se débarrasser de Jess et faire du mal à Ulysse. Rocher voyait bien que ça faisait mal à Adèle bien plus que les électrochocs… Dès qu'elle l'avait appelée, il avait pris sa voiture et roulé à toute vitesse vers la péniche. Il était arrivé vite. Tellement vite que les pompiers étaient arrivés juste après lui. Puis Hyppo et Lamarck étaient venus aussi.

Ils venaient juste de tous repartir. Jess étant un peu choquée, Hyppo l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital puis il avait proposé de prendre Ulysse chez lui pour la nuit. Le petit garçon, qui allait bien, avait été content d'apprendre qu'il allait dormir chez le papa de son copain Sidney. Avec Sidney bien entendu.

Thomas avait voulu rester un peu plus. A la fois pour s'excuser mais surtout parce qu'il avait besoin d'être près d'elle. Pour lui-même. Adèle revenait sur le pont de la péniche.

Le commandant et la criminologue étaient appuyés sur le garde-corps. Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné, Thomas décida de parler.

 _"J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt… C'était là juste sous mes yeux"_. Elle répondit sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'en voulait plus à elle-même de s'être laissée bernée. _"Moi aussi c'était sous mes yeux. Depuis… trop longtemps. Je crois que… je n'avais pas envie de voir ce qu'elle est devenue. C'est… J'ai peur"_.

Ce que ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir dans cet état… Il avait bien fait de rester. Elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Alors il posa doucement sa main sur son dos et quand elle se redressa, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'étreindre. Il l'encercla de ses bras et elle se blottit tout de suite contre lui, alors il resserra son étreinte et elle laisse reposer sa tête au creux de son cou. Sans rien dire, il la berça doucement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. Il avait tenté de se reculer mais Adèle avait croisé ses bras dans le dos du commandant pour ne pas le laisser partir. Pas tout de suite. Sa présence ne faisait pas que la rassurait. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de le sentir tout près. C'était vital. Viscéral.

Elle ne maîtrisait rien de ce qui se passait dans sa vie actuellement. Elle était à la merci d'Argos et de Camille… Mais ça… ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui… ça elle le maîtrisait totalement.

Le jour commençait à tomber et elle frissonnait. _"Je vais devoir y aller Adèle"_ , murmura Thomas. _"Et puis vous commencez à avoir froid, il faut rentrer"_. Ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis rentrèrent dans la péniche.

Rocher se dirigea vers la porte pour partir mais elle le stoppa. _"Attendez… Vous… vous pourriez rester avec moi encore un peu? Juste le temps que Jess revienne… J'ai peur de rester toute seule"_. Oui il voulait rester et qu'elle lui demande, ça le touchait. Mais il ne sut quoi répondre. _"S'il vous plait elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je vous demande une heure. Pas plus"_.

Pour toute réponse, Thomas sourit à Adèle, enleva son gilet gris et le posa sur le dos d'une chaise. _"Dans ce cas… je fais la cuisine". "Faites-vous plaisir. Je vous laisse fouiller dans les placards. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir". "A tout de suite"._

…

Adèle revint une demi-heure plus tard. Thomas était devant la cuisinière, le torchon sur l'épaule comme s'il était chez lui. Elle regarda son portable avant de le rejoindre. Jess avait envoyé un message. +Je ne rentre pas encore tout de suite. Ils sont débordés ici. Les résultats de ma prise de sang ne sont toujours pas arrivés… Ne m'attends pas pour manger. Bisous+.

Thomas fit volte-face la poêle en main et faillit tout faire tomber en sursautant. Il se rattrapa de justesse et posa tout sur le plan de travail. _"Je ne vous avais pas vu. J'ai failli gâcher les seuls aliments qu'il y avait dans le placard"_.

Adèle fit une moue intriguée et ouvrit le frigo. Quasi-vide. _"Oh ok Jess a tout dévoré en quoi? 72 heures? On va devoir doubler les doses… Et du coup, on mange quoi?" "Spaghettis sauce bolognaise maison. Ca ira?" "C'est parfait"_. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami puis recula comme si elle s'était électrocutée. Elle dressa deux couverts. Et en installant la table, elle se rappela du message de Jess.

Quand Thomas vint s'asseoir, elle lui expliqua. _"Jess ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. Ils ont pris du retard aux urgences". "Ce n'est pas bien grave. Lucas est chez mes parents". "Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer?" "Pas vraiment je ne voulais juste pas m'incruster si vous aviez besoin d'être un peu seule". "Oh non surtout pas… Je vous sers les pâtes?"_

…

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Rocher lui raconta un peu sa vie d'avant, comment il avait surmonté le décès de sa femme grâce à son fils, les problèmes rencontrés dans l'éducation de ce dernier… Il parla aussi de son arrivée à Paris, de comment c'était de travailler avec Chloé.

Adèle n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Alors elle parla un peu de son enfance jusqu'à son enlèvement, des quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait.

Puis son récit arriva au moment de l'entrée d'Argos dans sa vie… elle perdit pied. _"Il m'a volé ma vie. Et il va recommencer"_. Elle se leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues. _"Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je vous le promets"_. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle doucement. _"Adèle… Adèle regardez-moi"_. Elle s'essuya furtivement le visage puis obtempéra.

Elle était adossée à l'îlot central de la cuisine et lui était face à elle. A seulement quelques centimètres. Il étreignit ses coudes avec ses mains, en les caressant doucement avec ses pouces.

 _"Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez plus toute seule Adèle. Il y a Ulysse bien sûr mais aussi Courtène, Jess, Emma et même Lamarck"_. Il marqua un silence. Il oubliait quelqu'un dans la liste. Lui-même. _"Et vous Thomas? Vous êtes où?"_

Il fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Puis il comprit. _"Je suis là. Je suis là maintenant, je serai là demain, après-demain… Je ne vous lâcherai jamais. Tant que vous aurez besoin de moi, je serai là"_.

A ces mots, l'air se chargea tout de suite en électricité et leurs regards ne se lâchèrent plus. Thomas se rapprocha un peu plus d'Adèle. A tel point que leurs bassins se collèrent. Il rangea une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et posa sa main droite sur sa joue. Puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. A peine ses lèvres avaient effleuré celles de la jeune femme que Jess ouvrit la porte de la péniche à la volée. Ils s'écartèrent vite pour s'éloigner à deux bons mètres l'un de l'autre. Mais si elle n'avait rien vu de compromettant, la blonde incendiaire n'était pas dupe.

 _"J'interromps quelque chose?"_ Adèle leva les yeux au ciel. _"Ça va je plaisante. Je prends la relève commandant. A moins que vous vouliez rester dormir"_. Ça le fit sourire. Mais il attrapa son gilet, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il repassa devant Adèle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Avant de faire la bise à Jess. _"Mesdames, à demain"_. Elles répondirent en cœur la même chose.

Au contact de la nouvelle Adèle, en étant au quotidien avec cette équipe, qui fonctionnait comme une famille, avec ses hauts et ses bas, le cœur de pierre du commandant s'adoucissait. Et il le savait, il était même sur le point de fondre.


	9. Recommencer

**Un pas après l'autre - saison 7 - épisode 10 - Recommencer**

 _(Oubliez la scène de la péniche et mon OS "Là où tout commence" pour lire cette histoire)._

Thomas et Adèle étaient assis au bureau de la criminologue. Ils affichaient un air grave, inquiet. Le jeune Lucas était terrorisé. Il attendait qu'Agathe, sa copine, appelle. C'était leur seule chance de faire voler en éclats l'organisation de Jouret, de mettre un terme à cette secte qu'était la volière, puis surtout de sauver Agathe et sa famille.

Adèle était arrivée en cours d'enquête… Puisqu'elle avait passé la première partie en hôpital psychiatrique, à la place de Camille, qui s'était amusée à détruire pièce par pièce tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec ces personnes jusqu'à présent.

Camille avait foutu en l'air son amitié naissante avec Emma. Elle avait détruit la jeune femme en s'attaquant à sa relation avec Hyppolite. Elle avait aussi brisé la confiance de l'informaticien envers Adèle. Envers tout le monde. Elle avait parlé et fait peur à Lucas. Elle avait couché avec Rocher. Adèle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Mais l'enquête, ça, elle pouvait le gérer.

Ce qu'elle pouvait faire aussi, en attendant qu'Agathe appelle, c'était mettre les choses au clair avec Thomas…

 _"Pfff toujours rien"_ , commença-t-elle par dire. _"Il est déjà 22h… Mon fils est inquiet et moi aussi d'ailleurs"_. Silence. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet. Elle décida d'y aller à l'instinct, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.

 _"Je repensais à ce qu'Emma nous a dit tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas forcément tort sur tout… Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de non-dits entre nous. Je sais pour… pour euh… pour Camille et vous. Je sais"_.

Il afficha un air intrigué mais très sérieux. Grave. Il savait bien où elle voulait en venir. Camille avait certainement dû lui parler pour lui faire du mal.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous savez?"_ Elle haussa les épaules. Le dire, ça lui faisait mal. Parce qu'elle savait qu'après ça, ils mettraient des mois à s'en remettre, à se refaire confiance. _"Ce qui s'est passé"… "Il ne s'est rien passé"_. Emma avait raison. Tout le monde mentait tout le temps dans cette équipe ou quoi?

 _"Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me mentir vous savez". "Non je n'ai pas besoin… C'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas… Elle est venue chez moi. Elle a essayé et c'est tout. Ce n'était pas… c'était pas vous"_. Ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Adèle. Elle voulait tout envoyer balader, faire valser ses dossiers, lancer loin la tête de mort bleu marine qui trottait fièrement sur un tas de livres… Elle voulait tout envoyer balader pour se blottir dans les bras du commandant comme le matin même sur sa péniche. Juste pour qu'il la réconforte et qu'il contienne toute sa peine dans ses bras musclés.

A la place elle secoua doucement la tête, désabusée. _"Je suis désolée pour tout ça"_. Rocher se redressa un peu. _"Moi aussi je suis désolé. Emma, Courtène… et même moi, on vous dit que vous n'y êtes pour rien mais on vous en veut quand même… Parce qu'elle a votre voix… elle a votre visage"_. _"Je sais oui"_. Il poussa son téléphone sur le côté et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Adèle. _"Ce que je voulais vous dire… C'est que… Vous savez si on s'est tous sentis trahis c'est parce qu'on a énormément confiance en vous. Votre sœur n'aurait rien eu à détruire si vous n'aviez rien construit"_.

 _"Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour réparer tout le mal que Camille vous a fait… A vous, à Hyppo et Emma. Elle a brisé tellement de murs que je ne sais pas par où commencer pour reconstruire des relations de confiance avec vous tous"_.

Thomas se permit de prendre une des mains d'Adèle dans les siennes. _"Adèle, j'ai toujours confiance en vous. Plus que jamais maintenant que je vois à quel point ça vous touche tout ça… Je vous confierais ma vie et celle de mon fils s'il le fallait… Honnêtement… je pense que sur ce coup, c'est à vous de me détester…"_

 _"Pourquoi?" "J'ai… j'ai embrassé votre sœur et…"_ Elle le coupa. _"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que… enfin je veux dire…"_ Il la coupa à son tour. _"Je ne savais pas que c'était vous. Mais j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte à ce moment-là… Parce que ce n'était pas comme… comme… enfin je n'ai rien ressenti. Ça m'a troublé. Parce que ça a…"_

Il resserra un peu sa prise sur la main d'Adèle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuie et il fallait qu'elle entende la suite. _"Ça a remis en question tout ce que… hum… tout ce que j'ai commencé à… ressentir pour vous depuis quelques mois. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Camille, ça m'a rassuré de ce côté-là"._ Il sourit. _"Je ne suis pas complètement fou finalement"_.

La main d'Adèle tremblait dans celle de Thomas. Elle ne disait rien. Son regard était tombé sur leurs mains jointes. Elle ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard. Pas encore. Elle savait, elle aussi, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle avait eu beaucoup de doutes. Mais elle avait compris qu'elle était éprise quand, avant de s'inquiéter pour elle-même, elle avait été profondément jalouse lorsque Camille avait décroché à la place de Thomas. Et qu'elle lui avait fait croire toutes ces choses…

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas et enlaça ses doigts, avant de serrer aussi fort qu'elle pue. C'était la seule réponse qu'elle était capable de donner pour le moment. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'irait plus nulle part. Jamais.


	10. Fin - Et si on vivait? Et si on s'aimait

**Un pas après l'autre - dernier OS - Et si on vivait? Et si on s'aimait?**

 _(J'ai choisi de clôturer cette série d'OS sur une scène du premier double épisode de la saison 8)._

+Chaque enfant à sa place+. Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Adèle comme un marteau piqueur sur le bitume. C'était insupportable.

Sur le quai devant la DPJ, elle était en train de craquer. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Elle voulait fuir avec son petit garçon. En quelques secondes, elle avait imaginé la vie en cavale qu'elle pouvait lui infliger. Elle n'était vraiment pas digne d'être la mère d'un enfant si adorable. Puis Thomas était venu mettre fin à ses idées noires.

Quand elle avait quitté la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait foncé derrière elle, passant d'abord par son bureau pour prendre sa veste en cuir rouge. Quand il ouvrit la porte du sas d'entrée, il la vit dos à lui, face à la Seine, sur le point de s'effondrer. Alors il s'avança vers elle.

 _"Adèle… Adèle"_. Quand elle entendit sa voix, elle fit volte-face, en larmes. _"Thomas je peux pas je peux plus je vais…"_ Sa voix était étranglée. Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules, la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible. Il lui caressait les cheveux en même temps qu'il murmurait des paroles rassurantes. Rassurantes pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Car il se rassurait lui-même en la tenant tout contre lui, si près qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, son souffle dans son cou… son parfum dans ses cheveux…

 _"Respirez… doucement respirez… Je vais vous demander d'être forte pour moi. J'ai besoin de vous… Vous avez confiance en moi?"_ Elle ne put rien dire mais il la sentit acquiescer dans le creux de son cou. Et ça lui suffisait.

Pour Hugo, qu'il fallait retrouver le plus vite possible. Pour Ulysse qu'il fallait protéger. Pour Thomas qui lui avait demandé d'être forte. Adèle décida de prendre sur elle.

…

 **QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD…**

Adèle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'un petit garçon. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour déjouer les plans d'Argos, pouvoir enfin avancer sans toujours avoir peur qu'il vienne détruire tout ce qu'elle avait construit.

Hugo était en sécurité avec ses parents. Eléonore allait bientôt découvrir sa nouvelle famille. Ulysse attendait sagement à la péniche avec Jess et Sidney.

Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Thomas avait laissé entendre à Adèle qu'il ne s'en irait jamais bien loin. +Moi aussi je pourrais pas continuer sans toi+. Il l'avait donc entendu la veille quand il était inconscient. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas trop étalée sur ses sentiments. Ça aurait été bien plus gênant sinon.

Baransky et Lamarck avaient décidé de faire l'impasse sur ses écarts de conduite. Argos avait signé des aveux, assurant qu'il s'était rendu de lui-même à la police. Elle trouvait ça étrange. Il voulait qu'elle lui rende visite… Elle ne s'y résoudrait jamais. Parce que même si elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un plan derrière le plan, elle avait décidé de faire une croix dessus. Et avait envoyé un message très clair directement dans la cellule d'Argos… Thomas.

Puisque son ravisseur avait compris qu'elle tenait tant au commandant, elle avait accepté quand ce dernier avait demandé à aller le voir en prison… pour lui faire comprendre que s'il s'approchait d'elle encore une fois d'elle, par n'importe quel moyen, il lui ferait payer.

Elle avait hésité puis avait donc dit oui en pensant à la tête d'Argos quand celle de Thomas passerait le seuil de la porte de sa cellule. Il n'y avait qu'un homme dans sa vie. Et ce n'était plus Argos. C'était lui.

…

Adèle était seule sur la péniche. Avec Ulysse. Il était tard… peut-être 23h elle ne savait plus. Jess avait pris la décision d'aller dormir chez Hyppolite avec Sidney. Elle avait senti que son amie avait besoin d'être un peu seule avec son fils. Parce que même si elle lui martelait tous les soirs +tatie t'aime très fort mon amour+, c'était son fils.

Elle avait endormi le petit garçon en le berçant contre elle dans son grand lit. Mais même avec la chaleur de son enfant contre elle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à Thomas. Ce qu'il avait pu dire à Argos tout à l'heure. Il lui avait envoyé un message quand il était sorti de la prison. +S'il n'a pas compris le message… je trouverai un moyen de lui faire mieux passer. Quoi que j'encours… Je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal+.

Tu… te… toi… Ces mots l'avaient inquiétée parce qu'elle savait qu'il était prêt à risquer sa propre vie pour elle. Mais qu'il la tutoie, comme à chaque fois que l'un d'eux frôlait la mort, ça la fit sourire.

Adèle prit Ulysse dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller et le déposa doucement dans son petit lit. Puis elle sortit en silence de la chambre et alla se servir un verre d'eau.

Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que Thomas non plus. Il était assis à l'extérieur devant la péniche. Sur les marches des grands escaliers descendant du pont Alexandre III. Il avait vu la lumière de la cuisine s'allumer. Et lui qui n'était jamais collé à son téléphone sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un nouveau message à Adèle.

+Tout va bien?+ La jeune femme refermait la porte de son frigo quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle lut le message et se demanda s'il lisait dans ses pensées à distance. +Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis bien trop préoccupée pour ça+. Il ne mit même pas deux secondes à répondre. +Par quoi? Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je veille sur toi+. Elle sourit. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme… mais comment oser lui imposer une femme si torturée, au passé si noir et compliqué, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

+Je veille sur toi+. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était littéralement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Jusqu'à…

Elle décida de se faire couler un thé et de sortir prendre l'air sur le pont de la péniche. Thomas n'avait pas prévu ça. Il pensait qu'elle allait retourner se coucher, pas le prendre en flagrant délit en sortant. Quand elle s'appuya sur le garde-corps, face aux escaliers, et qu'elle le vit, elle fut sous le choc.

Lui était mort de honte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un fou. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il voulut fuir puis se leva et s'avança vers le bateau. Il se posta sur le quai, juste en face d'elle, qui trônait en hauteur sur sa péniche.

 _"Je suis désolé Adèle, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe là"_. Il avait utilisé le vouvoiement. Pourquoi? Il n'était que tous les deux. Pourquoi remettre de la distance? Elle effaça vite cette nouvelle barrière qu'il avait essayé de dresser.

 _"Dans d'autres circonstances… j'aurais certainement appelé la police si j'avais découvert qu'on m'espionnait comme ça"_ , lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _"Mais puisque c'est toi… et quand plus tu es la police, je vais faire l'impasse"_. Il se mit à rire. Elle était donc si parfaite que ça? Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire de longues secondes puis elle décida de briser la glace.

 _"Tu vas… tu vas rester là longtemps ou tu vas me rejoindre à bord?"_ Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour l'interroger, lui demandait si elle était certaine qu'il devait la rejoindre. _"La porte est ouverte"_.

Elle ne broncha pas quand il s'avança pour monter sur la péniche. Elle l'attendit sagement sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma à clé derrière lui, puis traversa la pièce à vivre pour la rejoindre sur le pont.

Avant qu'il n'arrive, elle se pencha vers la table en bois pour poser sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas touché, et se tourna vers lui quand il s'approcha, tout près d'elle.

 _"Alors, tu es préoccupée par quoi?"_ Elle ne savait plus. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées s'étaient envolées quand elle l'avait vu assis sur ces fameuses marches d'escalier.

 _"Par ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… Dans le couloir de l'hôpital devant la chambre d'Hugo"_. Il s'approcha encore plus et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. _"C'est… c'est toi qui a commencé par me dire tout ça alors techniquement tu ne devrais pas être préoccupée"_.

 _"Oui mais techniquement tu étais inconscient quand j'ai dit ça, donc techniquement, ça ne compte pas vraiment"_ , répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Ca ne compte pas?"_ Son sourire s'effaça _. "Je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est… pardon"_. Pendant qu'elle parlait, qu'elle cherchait ses mots, il lui caressait doucement les bras avec ses pouces.

 _"Je voulais dire tout le contraire. Tu m'as demandé si tout allait bien tout à l'heure. Je peux te répondre oui maintenant que tu es là. Parce que c'est toi, parce que t'es là… je n'ai plus peur de tout ça"_. Les mains de Thomas passèrent délicatement des bras d'Adèle à ses joues, en encadrant son visage. Il se pencha vers elle doucement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ait un mouvement de recul, mais elle combla les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement. A cet instant précis, il se fit la promesse de ne jamais laisser personne les séparer.

 _Parce qu'on s'est tant rapprochés que nos souvenirs se ressemblent_

 _Parce que quand la vie n'est pas simple, c'est tellement mieux d'être ensemble_

 _Parce que je sais que le lundi, je vais te parler et te voir_

 _Parce que c'est toi, parce que t'es là, je n'ai plus peur du dimanche soir_


End file.
